Content provided to consumers often comes in a one-size-fits-all variety. That is, content is regularly transmitted to the consuming public as a whole, not tailored to the end consumer. Many consumers who ultimately receive the content may not relate to or enjoy what is being offered. Content providers, advertisers, and the like, have conducted research to determine, e.g., an average demographic group that may be viewing content at a particular time or location and then tailored content based on the average viewing public. Such an approach, however, alienates a significant portion of consumers who are accessing content but who do not fall into the average demographic. There remains a need to gather information about a consumer, and tailor content provided to that consumer accordingly. This disclosure relates to providing content to a user in a way that overcomes the above shortfalls.